Unusual Twists
by Elle Ay Bee
Summary: OC's used along with many DMC characters, mainly Nero. Also lots of Dante, Trish, Lady and Vergil. Some Kyrie... Three girls get to meet their celeb crush with extra spice and a whole lot of surprise. New couple, not? Read to find out, review please. Tnx!
1. Biggest Fan

**A/N: This story was sort of me being crazy and imaginative yet again, he-he, AND MY FIRST DMC FANFICTION!!!! Don't mind me though, just read it and hopefully try to enjoy it. I honestly don't intend on offending anyone in with this fan fiction, so please forgive me if you are by any chance unhappy. Own characters are based on existing people I know and love**** 'Friendlings'… ha- ha. Reviews are muchly appreciated, and yes I know 'muchly' isn't a word ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story (Devil May Cry 4 – Characters) except for my own original characters…sort of. Capcom is GENIUS!! Love them.**

Biggest Fan

"That was great!" Cassidy exclaimed smiling from ear to ear as the three girls walked out of the Big Hall after each other.

Eva nodded, also wearing a goofy grin across her face. "Naturally! Getting to see _the hottest _guy in the whole freaking universe has got to be every girl's dream."

"I agree with that," Amelia sang, heaving a satisfied sigh while her mind filled with thoughts of their Prince Charming.

"Nero," they chorused, unable to smack the smiles off.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Cassidy came to a halt, causing Eva to walk straight into her, followed by Amelia into Eva.

Holding her forehead with her hand, Amelia peered to the right of Eva to in front of them. "What gives?" she wondered aloud, slightly bewildered.

Cassidy was silent as Eva peered around her left. Both Eva and Amelia questioningly stared at her blank face before watching her expression turn into one of sweetness and blank loving. They followed her eyes' direction and their mouths dropped, all girls turning to face each other. Almost as if they exchanged a silent conversation, the trio sprinted forward, being stopped dead in their tracks by a slightly older version of the young hot star.

"I don't think so," his velvet yet cocky voice poured out from his lips. His stance was one of arrogance, his arms out at his sides to ensure they didn't advance onto Nero.

"But…" Eva started in a helpless tone.

"But nothing." He smiled a cocky grin. "You girls were just in there," he motioned toward the Big Hall with a tilt of his head in its direction, "and you asked all your questions."

Amelia eyed him suspiciously. "How do _you_ know we were in there?" she asked with her hands on her hips displaying attitude reserved only for authority.

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his left leg, still wearing that trademark cocky grin. "You asked more questions than the Press," he retorted. "That and you girls attract one shit load of attention."

They were silenced for a brief second; sheepishly giving each other shy glances. They all turned to eyeball Amelia who shrugged as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Eva rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of irritability.

"We just want -" Cassidy began, quickly cut off by the bodyguard, for lack of a better word.

"To get an autograph, take a picture with him…stalk him home and confess your undying love for him; I've heard it all before. I've even _seen _it all. Please, just go home." He started to turn away from the girls and walked after the star – Nero probably oblivious to the happenings.

Amelia refused to keep quiet. "Who are you to tell us to go home?" she shouted to the back of the older stud, causing both him and Nero to turn around.

A tall blonde bombshell walked out of the backstage door and stood with her arms crossed, angrily scowling at the three mortals. "If you continue this childish behavior of yours you're gonna get yourselves into one huge disgusting mess… And aren't you girls supposed to be devoted fans?"

Eva rolled her head to face the intimidating young woman with a look of disbelief. "We _are_…of him," she outstretched her arm and gestured toward Nero with her hand, "not of him," gestured toward the older version, "of him," once again gesturing toward the star.

The blonde rolled her piercing blue eyes and stood with a hand on her hip as the two men came closer to the group. "You don't know who he is?" she asked, pointing at the direction of the older man.

Amelia's face lit up and she looked as if she'd just woken up. "Oh my, gosh!!" she exclaimed, tugging on Eva's arm. "He's Dante Sparda! It's Dante _Sparda_… You're Dante Sparda!"

Dante smiled arrogantly, pleased at the girl's reaction. "I'm Dante Sparda."

"Oh, seriously? Dante Sparda? No," Eva replied in a sarcastic tone, giving Amelia a less than pleased look.

"Where?" Cassidy shouted out abruptly, as if she'd been somewhere else for the past few minutes.

Eva slapped her on the arm, receiving a 'what was that for?' expression on Cassidy's face.

"And you're Trish! She's Trish," Amelia over-excitedly stated, still tugging on Eva's arm wearing a huge smile.

"You're right, it is!" Cassidy exclaimed, now tugging on Eva's other arm.

Eva's face was far from wearing an amused expression as she grimaced while stubbornly holding her stance. She let out an irritated breath as she pulled her arms out of their hold, folding them angrily.

Nero walked up to the commotion and smiled at the girls' reactions of delight and bashfulness. Dante rolled his eyes and gave Nero a rather displeased look. Nero shrugged at the man, desperately trying to hide his self-filled smirk.

"Oh wow!! Look, it's…" Amelia started again, almost about to grab hold of Eva's arm yet again.

Eva made a hasty escape and angled her body away from Amelia while cutting her off mid-sentence, picking up from where Amelia left off. "…Nero!! I can _see_ him…I'm not blind!"

Amelia went silent for a brief second before her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Cassidy beamed as she tried to stealthily move closer to Nero.

Dante grabbed her by the arm in quite a painful way, ensuring her plan was futile. She glared at the seemed-to-be guard who responded with a grin and a wink. She looked away hotly.

"You're amazing!" Eva burst out, trying to get a better glimpse of the stud.

Trish rolled her eyes and moved to accompany Dante at his side. He arrogantly smiled at her, too, but in more of a flirtatious manner. She seemed flustered, despite the strain she'd used to keep from hiding this. She smiled back, pleasing Dante who turned his focus back to the terrible trio.

Nero acted shy, smiling like a little kid awkwardly trying to look away from the flatterers. "Thanks," he replied sheepishly, giving the girls a breath-taking grin, his ice-blue gaze captivating all three pairs of eyes.

"I'm your biggest fan!" they chorused, causing Dante and Trish to chuckle simultaneously before meeting with Nero's cold expression and pulling straight faces.

The girls glanced at each other and smiled back at Nero.

"We're _all _yourbiggest fans," Cassidy stated, receiving agreeing nods from her companions.

"I miss the days when I had crazy groups of girls running after me," Dante practically whispered to Trish, though it seemed to be more self-addressed.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He seemed sheepish and started stuttering, "Uh…well – I just…you know. I b- I didn't mean it like that!" He held his hands in surrender.

"I don't know if you remember this, Dante Sparda, but you are no longer available nor have you been for the past four years!" she angrily stated.

"They're dating?" Amelia asked; the three girls and Nero watching their argument as if it were happening on a television.

Nero nodded, a bored expression resting on his beautiful face.

"I do remember, honestly," Dante replied innocently.

Trish didn't seem amused. "Then don't you ever forget that."

He gave her a puppy-dog look, and despite her efforts to ignore this she still ended up smiling faintly at him.

"I won't," he said in a small sweet velvet voice. He was simply too cute to stay mad at.

"Good."

Dante grinned to himself, chuffed with the success.

"We love you." Amelia turned her attention back to Nero, the others automatically focusing on them again.

Nero looked slightly shocked, though soon his face settled again. Clearly this had happened before.

"Sorry, ladies," Dante cut in hastily, stepping between the celeb and the fans. "He's in a relationship."

Mixed emotions of confusion and doubt as well as anger displayed themselves on the girls' faces. Confusion alone clouded Nero's face.

"With who?" Cassidy shouted, not believing a shred of information from Dante.

Just then the back door swung open, revealing the back of an explicitly dressed Lady who was yelling at someone inside the Big Hall. "With me!" were the last words said.

The girls mouths dropped as they turned back to face Nero.

"Lady?" the girls asked in awe.

"Lady?" Nero repeated, evidently taken aback at this news too.

"Lady," Dante said happily; her timing was impeccable.

At the voicing of her name, Lady swirled around and eyed the group out suspiciously, stepping slowly closer to just behind Dante – near to where Nero was standing, still slightly in shock.

"Since when?" Cassidy argued, looking disbelievingly at Dante.

"Since when what?" Lady asked, turning to Nero for enlightenment.

"They've been _dating_ for the last…seven months now," Dante informed, signaling for Trish to stop either one of Lady or Nero from ruining the plan.

Trish moved to stand in between Nero and Lady, placing her hands on their outer shoulders. "Trust us, just go along with the plan," she ordered in a whisper to the two. "You'll thank us later." She stepped back, pushing the two of them into each other.

"Vergil is not going to be happy," Lady said silently to Nero, "when he reads this in the tabloids."

Nero's eyes grew wide. "You think this is gonna hit the tabloids?"

"You're the star of this year. The Press is bound to be around here somewhere, listening in on all this, writing it down like the snitches of rats they are." Her face showed bitterness. Lady hated the fact that she was part of this famous posse, that her life was no longer private.

"That can't be right; how come we've never read about this?" Amelia demanded, her face straight, something that was near impossible for her unless in dire situations…or times when she found out shocking scandal surrounding their Prince Charming, much like right now.

"We prefer to keep a low profile on our personal lives," Lady added in, giving Dante an understanding nod when he turned to look at her.

Amelia's face dropped; her whole aura one of disappointment.

"Now if you'd excuse us, we have somewhere to be," Trish said sternly, her eyes saying another message to Dante.

He nodded, smiling back at the girls as Lady and Trish descended to the car. Nero stood behind, waiting for Dante to leave. He needed to say something; lying wasn't part of his code. If the fans want something, you may as well give it to them; you'll be even more loved when it's over.

Dante turned and patted Nero on the shoulder as he walked past him – his way of summoning him. "C'mon, kid."

Nero tilted his head slightly so that Dante could hear his reply. "Right behind you." He turned to face the saddened girls, his conscience guilty. "Look, there's this…competition sort of thing happening tomorrow. The winner gets a surprise date with someone –"

"You?" Cassidy cut him off.

"Yeah, me," he said smiling, sending their hearts into overdrive. They seemed to believe him; he thought of the idea not even a second ago. What's he got to loose? It's just one date…with each of them. Not too serious. They seemed nice and not too bad on the eyes either. "So you girls enter, and we'll see how it goes. All you have to do is send a text message with your name followed by your favorite thing about me to this number," he took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number, though none of them were aware of this, handing them each a piece, "and then a random select girl gets the prize."

The girls exchanged questioning glances with each before agreeing without words. "We're in," they said together, smiling at him like silly little first graders.

He smiled approvingly. "Glad to hear it."

"Hey, kid! We ain't got all day; now hurry your ass up!" Dante's voice caused them all to turn to his direction.

Nero turned back, still smiling. "Right there!" he yelled back. "See you girls someday soon, I hope," he said promisingly.

They giggled childishly before waving, all heads in the clouds.

"Very soon," Eva said, Nero almost in the car.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Cassidy agreed. Amelia just nodded like a love-struck buffoon.

"C'mon." Eva motioned for them to continue walking home.

After walking forward silently for several minutes, Amelia was thoughtful before stopping in the middle of the walkway. The two turned around to look at her in question.

Amelia brought her attention back to her friends. "You know, Dante isn't such a bad catch either; in fact, he's kinda hot," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The other two stared at each other for a few brief seconds before looking back at Amelia.

Eva shrugged, Cassidy's smile evident. They continued walking.

"Do you think Trish would mind if I went on a date with him?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, well this was fun to type**** Please let me know how that was in a review…pretty please with a cherry on top =P Flames welcome, but be reasonable and constructive please. After all, this is my first time. Looking to update soon, so could use many pointers… um… Thanks? Yeah**** Peace out!! Wahahaha!**


	2. I Just Called to Say

**Unusual Twists**

**A/N: Ta-da! Sorry for the tardiness! I apologize. Please, no slapping…or if you must slap me, then please not the face…and if you **_**must**_** slap me through the face, then do so lightly…and if you can't help but slap brutally, then I'll send you my medical bills ;-) So, here we are: the three girls are all about to go on a date with the gorgeous one: NERO! I skipped the texting part – BORING – and went right ahead to the action; we are now at the point in the story after the girls send a text to Nero. He reads them and saves the numbers…see nothing exciting at all. This is written in the girls' point of view eventually, but starts off as third person. So, onward with Unusual Twists! ENJOY…**

**(P.S: I'm not sure if it's necessary to repeat this, but to avoid any possible legal problems I am hereby putting a disclaimer on all installments of this fanfic from here on out. I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does –geniuses– and all I do own is myself, and the Friendlings – they're real people, no one **_**actually **_**owns them **** ENJOY)**

_I Just Called to Say…_

Cassidy stared at her wrist-watch as the second hand ticked slowly past the 6. She sat in deep thought for a few minutes, contemplating her next move. Suddenly, as if under heavy persuasion, she picked up her cordless phone and dialed the number on the card that was lying in front of her, tempting her.

The phone rang…and rang… Her round glassy grey blue-green eyes rolled up to the ceiling, then down to her lap. She took the phone away from her ear to look at the screen, ensuring that it was still connecting.

Cass was usually one to be outgoing, doing things that most people stop to think twice about without a hint of hesitation. Life was meant to be lived, and she went by that strictly.

Nero…

Dante sat lazily on the big leather sofa inside the agency office room, one leg crossed on top of the other, as he paged slowly through his newest magazine.

Nero was in the shower; Lady was out doing some sort of 'top secret' mission that she refused to tell Dante of, probably with Vergil; and Trish sat across the room from Dante, interested in her nails.

The two sat silently, catching each other's eyes for a brief moment before looking away shyly.

This was silly; they were carrying on like first grade kids. Four years of dating and the excitement never seemed to die for the two. Dante's lips curved into a smirk as he turned another page.

"What are you so smiley about?" Trish asked skeptically as she stood up and strutted across the room toward him. Her hips swayed in the way that made Dante speechless.

He shook his head and gave her a blank reply.

She scoffed and snatched the magazine out of his hands, tossing it to the other side of the room. "Get over yourself, Sparda."

He lifted his arms in a defeated kind of 'what was that for' gesture. He stood up and glared playfully at the female devil. "You sure know how to get attention," he commented as he bent down to pick up the paper.

She stood with her arms crossed, pleased with herself. "Only because I always get it from you." She wore a hidden smirk disguised as a playful smile.

He straightened himself and turned his face to look at her with one eyebrow raised. "Don't think I'm easy, Blondie."

She chuckled, shifting her weight, casting him a disbelieving look. "We both know that you're extremely close to it…" she joked.

Just then phone rang. Dante looked at the table next to him to see Nero's phone buzzing crazily as the ringer sounded. The caller ID read Cass. Dante picked it up at looked at the phone suspiciously. "Private call?"

Trish shrugged. "It's Nero's. It'd be rude to answer, but it'd be rude to ignore. And you _are _Dante Sparda: you don't give a shit about being rude. Do what you want. I'm going out." She walked up to him, eyeing him as their faces were only inches apart, bent down to pick up her keys, pecked him lightly on the cheek and headed toward the door. "Behave," was her final word before she closed the door.

He stared at the door after she left, then brought his attention back to the ringing device in his hand. He shrugged casually, flipped open the phone and clicked the answer button, bringing it up to his ear.

"Heya, Nero's phone," he said into the speaker.

There was silence on the other side. He brought the phone away to make sure that the call was still connected.

"Hello?" a girl's voice came from the other end.

Dante's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice. "Hey there…"

There was the feeling of confusion lingering in the air, coming from both sides.

Finally the girl responded. "Dante?"

He was startled at the sound of his name. "Um, I'm gonna have to say yeah…"

The bathroom door opened as a half-naked Nero appeared at the doorway. There was a white towel wrapped around his bottom half. His hair was ruffled and slightly wet from the water vapor in the steam. He stopped dead when he saw his phone in Dante's hold.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, moving swiftly toward Dante who was oblivious of his presence. He snatched the phone away from Dante, quickly saying "One sec" into the phone, then holding it with both hands, covering the mouthpiece.

He shot Dante a sinister look. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Dante shrugged at him. "It said Cass…you were in the shower…I made do."

"Cass? " Nero thought for a while before realization struck him. His eyes widened; he screamed frustratingly at Dante, pointing at him threateningly, then walked to the sliding door and stood on the balcony. He brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, um, sorry about that."

There was a small giggle from the other end. "No worries, I don't mind."

Nero smiled softly as his blue gaze stared at the sky, trying to picture Cassidy's face again. Her voice was something he'd never forget. His last love was Kyrie. After their scene together they'd kind of drifted apart. He often wondered if they'd ever truly been in love, or if it was just for publicity. She became too clingy, and he started distancing himself. Then she got upset and said he was too demanding, distancing herself too. After that, he tried to patch it up, but she burst into tears and told him that she didn't want it anymore. He took that as a break up and never bothered to contact her again. She'd phone every once in a while, apologizing and then breaking up with him all over again – despite the fact that they weren't back together – and he'd stopped answering her calls. Since then he wasn't aware of her existence anymore. And he'd never felt anything romantic for anyone. It was hard to fall in love when all the people seemed to be after was his fame and looks. Nobody bothered to know him properly anymore.

"So, what's up?" he asked softly, deep in thought.

"I don't know the plans for today…" she said unsurely.

He thought for a moment. "Right! Breakfast…at ten? Old bistro on the corner of Brachery and Derlton?"

"Sure!" Cassidy practically squealed on the other side. "I'll meet you there."

"Bye for now," he replied.

"Bye," the excitement was pouring out of the phone from her. She sounded as if she were going to burst with joy.

He smiled at the thought of her grinning face, snapping the flip phone shut.

The phone rang again. He started at the piercing sound that broke the serene silence so abruptly. He looked at the screen which read Eva. He let out a sigh, not of impatience but of recollection as he gathered himself. He flipped the phone open and clicked answer.

"Nero?" an unsure, sweet, gentle girl's voice came from the other end.

He couldn't help but smile again. Her voice was also melodic, distinct, and hard to forget.

"It's me. What's the matter?" he replied, leaning over the side of the balcony, watching the people down below.

"I was just wondering what the hell happens now? I mean, after the whole texting thing…"

He chuckled to himself. She just came right out and asked: no hesitations. "Oh, yeah. Me and you and a walk through Square Park with corn dogs in hand at lunch, say one this afternoon?"

He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "That's amazing! I'll see you there then?"

"At one this afternoon. See you."

"See ya, Nero."

The line went dead again. He snapped the phone closed and leaned his forehead against his arms that were resting on the concrete half wall that held him back. The warm summer air was gently caressing his bare skin, ruffling his silver strands. He lifted his head and watched the people below again, enjoying the fact that everyone was oblivious of him.

Through the corner of his eye he saw someone recognizable, someone who seemed familiar. Her dark brown hair was loose around her, gently blowing in the breeze. She walked up to one of the shop owners below Nero and started asking the man some questions. Nero slightly straightened, curious now with the mysterious brunette.

The shop owner nodded and started speaking back to her. Suddenly Nero realized who it was.

"Amelia," he called out, lifting his hand to wave at her.

She swung her head around, bringing her gaze up to where he was. When she saw he was in a towel she looked away quickly, bringing her eyes back to him after gathering herself. She said one last word to the shop owner before smiling and waving at Nero. She walked forward so that she was directly below him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nero asked, curious as to why she hadn't simply called like the other two.

"Oh, well…" she seemed lost for words for a few seconds, "You. I needed to talk to you, yeah." She sounded more like she was telling herself that than him.

He nodded uncertainly. "What about?"

She shrugged, looking around and then back at him. "Today's plans?"

He nodded at her, briefly looking up at the sky and back down at her. "Dinner tonight? How does that sound?"

A smile crossed her face. "That sounds great! So…I guess I should be going then…"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't even ask the place…or the time…"

She blinked: a blank expression on her face. She shook her head once the words sunk in. "Right, sorry, my mind's all over the place right now." She laughed uneasily, looking down then up again. "So tell me, when and where?"

He smiled at her. He could feel the tension, her embarrassment. He thought for a moment. "Oriel's? Six o'clock?"

She nodded happily, hands uncomfortably in her back pockets. "Yes, that's perfect. So…I should…go now…" she started swaying on her feet back towards where she came from.

"Only if you have to," he replied, a mysterious grin on his lips.

She giggled shyly, dropping her eyes to the floor. She looked back at him. "I think I should… I'll, uh, see you tonight then. Good-bye," she said nervously, waving before disappearing out of sight.

Nero stared at the spot she'd occupied. "That was a little odd…" he thought aloud, turning around and heading back inside.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Dante asked, relaxing on the sofa, magazine in hand.

Nero walked passed him, straight toward his changing room. "_I'm _going out," he said with heavy emphasis.

Dante looked up. "Why does no one tell me where they're going?"

Nero turned around, inside the changing room, holding the door with a smirk on his face. "'Cuz you always tag along and ruin everything." He gave Dante a snarky look, raising an eyebrow at him before closing the door shut.

**A/N: OKAY! So I didn't exactly make this a fun-filled chapter either…but you won't be disappointed with the next one: Perfect Timing. It's written in each girl's point of view and is **_**actually**_** about their date with Nero. But with this one I kinda felt it'd be dragging on if I added them together. So I separated them. Right here. Anyway, once again, sorry for the super long delay, hope you enjoyed this, and be sure to catch the next chapter! Please!**

**Oh, and R&R, please. Thanks. And it's muchly appreciated! You just gotta love me =] hehehe…JOKEZ!**


End file.
